One of the difficulties with present cutter assemblies, used in trenchers, is that the cutting elements are generally not suitable for trenching through both hard materials and soft materials without changing the cutting elements. Furthermore, the cutting elements are generally not capable of penetrating certain extremely hard materials, such as reinforced concrete, rocks, tree stumps, frozen earth and certain kinds of land fill, or at best penetrate such materials only very slowly and/or with a high rate of wear. Consequently, cutting through extremely hard materials is an extremely costly undertaking today, and in many cases is simply not feasible.